Truth and Dare Staring the Supernova
by Allycat18
Summary: Me and my Editor decide to do a truth and dare with the Eleven Supernova. Please send in reviews so we can torture I mean have fun with our guest * evil grin * review teehee. It's rated for teen just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Allycat: Hey everyone! I'm Allycat, and I'm doing…wait what am I doing again? *Scratches head in thought*

Nagi: You're doing a Truth and Dare with the Eleven Supernovas from One Piece.

Allycat: Oh yeah that's it! Thanks Nagi-Chan. *grins*

Nagi: You're welcome Allycat.

Allycat: Now with that lets met our victims...I mean guests *giggles* and they are…

Nagi: *Gets out a drum and starts a drum roll*

Allycat: Eustass Kidd!

Monkey D. Luffy!

Basil Hawkins!

X. Drake!

Trafalgar Law!

Scratchmen Apoo!

Killer!

Jewelry Bonney!

Capone Bege!

Roronoa Zoro!

And Urouge!

Luffy: Why are we here? *Scratches head in confusion*

Allycat: Cause I said so.

Kidd: If you don't let me leave I'll kill you.

Allycat: Temper, temper Kidd the thing is I'm the author that and you signed the contract remember? *Rolls out the contract with everybody's signature on it*

Kidd: I don't remember signing that! *Starts to get angry*

Allycat: Well you did and now you to do every truth or dare that's thrown at you MWHAHAHAHAHA! *Starts to spaze out*

Nagi: What Allycat pretty much means you guys have to do any truth or dare that the reviewers post.

*Cue collective groans*

Allycat: *Done spazing* Please send in reviews so we can torment…I mean dare our guests please, and I'm now going to run for my life so Kidd doesn't kill me. *Runs off really fast*

Kidd: GET BACK HERE! *Runs after me with the intent to kill*

Nagi: That's all until next time! *Waves* Bye! *Hears screams of panic and crashes* She'll be okay.


	2. Chapter 2

Allycat: *Huff* I think *huff* I finally lost him.

Nagi: Um Allycat it's time to start the show.

Allycat: Oh yeah! Hey everybody welcome back to Truth and Dare Staring the  
Supernovas! *giggles*

Nagi: She doesn't own One Piece or me, just herself.

Allycat: Yep pretty much. *grins like an idiot*

Kidd: *skids into the room* There you are!

Allycat: Oh crap. *starts to whimper* Nagi-Chan save me! *hides behind Nagi*

Kidd: She won't protect you because I'm going to kill you! *starts to run  
towards Nagi and me*

Nagi: Stop right there mister! *holds hand up*

Kidd: *stops right in front of Nagi* Why should I listen to you? *gets in  
Nagi's face*

Nagi: Cause you signed the contract; *pokes Kidd in the chest* and it plainly  
says you can not harm Allycat or me.

Got it buster? *pokes him in the chest harder*

Kidd: **.

Nagi: I'm watching you! *glares at Kidd* Okay Allycat let's start the  
show.

Allycat: A-all r-right *still a little shaken* l-letters please.

Nagi: Here you go. *hands over letters*

Allycat: *cough* Thanks Nagi-Chan. Here's our first dare from Hellyeah13-04.

**Hellyeah13-04**

**I have a dare for Trafalgar Law *chuckles* kiss Luffy!!**

Allycat: Um…wow. Well Law you have to kiss Luffy.

Law: I have to kiss Mr. Strawhat.

Allycat: Yep…well get to it. *shoos him away*

Law: Alright *shrugs shoulders and walks over to Luffy and gives him a quick  
kiss*

Luffy: What was that for? *clueless look*

Law: Dare…-_-

Luffy: Oh okay *goes back to whatever he was doing*

Law: * Walks back over to us * I did my dare Miss Allycat.

Allycat: Um… that's good Law. Well that's one dare taken care of onward  
to the next one. *reads letters* Okay this

one is from doriansburial, and it's a truth.

**Doriansburial**

**Truth for Killer please: what is he hiding beneath that mask? O_O**

Allycat: Yeah what are you hiding beneath your mask?

Killer: …*just sits there and stares at me*

Allycat: Um… Killer? *gets a little close to him*

Killer: *starts to radiate killing aura*

Allycat: You know what, never mind! *Starts to laugh nervously* I'll just  
leave you to yourself.

*backs away slowly* Sorry, I don't think we're going to get an answer from  
him. *is fearing for life*

Nagi: Time for the next dare Allycat.

Allycat: Okay. *still a little scared* Here's a dare from Shara83.

**Shara83**

**Two words: Supernova Karaoke (to all if possible). The cornier or girly the**  
**song and the more involved the**

**performance the better ;)**

Allycat: I like this one. *starts to giggle creepily*

*Everybody slowly backs away*

Apoo: Is she all right in the head?

Nagi: I'm not too sure about that.

Allycat: *cough* Sorry about that. Now who wants to do Karaoke!?

*Crickets chirping*

Allycat: *sweatdrops* All right then, I'll just draw names then. Nagi-Chan  
if you please.

Nagi: Alright *draws out five names from a hat* here you go Allycat, try not  
to make the songs TOO long, I'm only

one girl/editor. *hands over the five pieces of paper*

Allycat: Thanks Nagi-Chan, and now our lucky contenders is …Basil Hawkins!  
Eustass Kidd! Killer! Monkey D.

Luffy! Capone Bege! And Scratchmen Apoo!

*Kidd and Killer in shock, Luffy just grinning as usual, Basil and  
Bege…nothing really -_-, Apoo well he's okay*

Allycat: Just to let you know I get to pick the songs you sing teehee.

Basil: there is a 90% chance we're going to be embarrassed.

Allycat: What makes you say that? *shifty eyes* Well here are the songs I  
chose for you guys: for Luffy it's Peanut

Butter Jelly Time, Apoo's is Witch Doctor, Basil's is Barbie Girl,  
Bege's is I am Superstar, Killer's is Dude Looks

Like a Lady, and Kidd's is *starts to giggle* wait for it, wait for it *Nagi  
starts drum roll* BARNEY!!!

*starts to have a giggle attack*

Luffy: Peanut butter and jelly where! *looks for said item*

Apoo: Well that isn't too bad even though it's not my style *shrugs  
shoulders*

Basil: Knew it *sighs*

Bege: …*speechless*

Killer: *starts to twitch* I have to sing that! *starts to mutter about  
killing me*

Kidd: *is trying to plot ways to kill me slowly and painfully*

Nagi: * Starts to growl at Kidd* contract!

Kidd: Fine. *Now trying to glare holes in my back*

Allycat: *Huff* I'm good. *is holding sides from laughing hard*

Just look at the words that come up on the Karaoke machine, okay Luffy?  
*hands microphone to Luffy*

Luffy: Alright!

Allycat: Good, now let's get started! *starts up Karaoke machine*

Luffy: It's peanut butter jelly time, peanut butter jelly time, peanut butter  
jelly time

(Chorus:) 2x  
Where he at 4x  
There he go 4x  
Peanut butter jelly 4x  
Do the peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly,  
Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat 2x

(Chorus)

Now, break it down and freeze 4x

(Chorus :)  
Where he at 4x  
There he go 4x  
Peanut butter jelly 4x  
Do the peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly,  
Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat 2x

(Chorus)

Now tic tac toe (uh-huh)  
Tic tac toe (let's go)  
Tic tac toe (you got it)  
Tic tac toe (let's ride)

(Chorus :)  
Where he at 4x  
There he go 4x  
Peanut butter jelly 4x  
Do the peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly,  
Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat 2x

(Chorus)

Now, freestyle, freestyle, freestyle, freestyle, freestyle, your style 2x

Where he at 4x  
There he go 4x  
*Music stops *

Allycat: Great job Luffy! *is clapping*

Luffy: Thanks…can I have some food? *pouty face*

Allycat: Um…okay? *sweatdrops* Nagi-Chan can you make him some food?

Nagi: Sure, come on Luffy. *goes to the kitchen*

Luffy: FOOOOOOD!!!!! *runs off after Nagi*

Allycat: You're up next Apoo. *hands of microphone to him and starts the  
music*

Apoo: I told the witch doctor I was in love with you  
I told the witch doctor I was in love with you  
And then the witch doctor, he told me what to do  
He said that  
Ooh-ee-ooh-ah-ah, ting-tang-walla-walla-bing-bang  
Ooh-ee-ooh-ah-ah, ting-tang-walla-walla-bang-bang  
Ooh-ee-ooh-ah-ah, ting-tang-walla-walla-bing-bang  
Ooh-ee-ooh-ah-ah, ting-tang-walla-walla-bang-bang

I told the witch doctor you didn't love me true  
I told the witch doctor you didn't love me nice  
And then the witch doctor, he gave me his advice

He said that  
Ooh-ee-ooh-ah-ah, ting-tang-walla-walla-bing-bang  
Ooh-ee-ooh-ah-ah, ting-tang-walla-walla-bang-bang  
Ooh-ee-ooh-ah-ah, ting-tang-walla-walla-bing-bang  
Ooh-ee-ooh-ah-ah, ting-tang-walla-walla-bang-bang

You've been keepin' love from me just like you were a miser  
And I'll admit I wasn't very smart  
So I went out and found myself a guy who's so much wiser  
And he taught me the way to win your heart  
My friend the witch doctor, he taught me what to say  
My friend the witch doctor, he taught me what to do  
I know that you'll be mine when I say this to you

Ooh-ee-ooh-ah-ah, ting-tang-walla-walla-bing-bang  
Ooh-ee-ooh-ah-ah, ting-tang-walla-walla-bang-bang  
Ooh-ee-ooh-ah-ah, ting-tang-walla-walla-bing-bang  
Ooh-ee-ooh-ah-ah, ting-tang-walla-walla-bang-bang

You've been keepin' love from me just like you were a miser  
And I'll admit I wasn't very smart  
So I went out and found myself a guy who's so much wiser  
And he taught me the way to win your heart  
My friend the witch doctor, he taught me what to say  
My friend the witch doctor, he taught me what to do  
I know that you'll be mine when I say this to you, oh baby

Ooh-ee-ooh-ah-ah, ting-tang-walla-walla-bang

Allycat: Nice one Apoo. *high fives him*

Apoo: Well it wasn't that bad. *goes sit down*

Allycat: Your turn, Basil. *starts to giggle*

Basil: A 100% chance of feeling like a fool. *sighs*

Allycat: *Feels a little bad* Well it's better than Barney right? *hands  
microphone to Basil and starts music*  
Basil: I'm A Barbie Girl In The Barbie World  
Life In Plastic, It's Fantastic  
You Can Brush My Hair, Undress Me Everywhere  
Imagination, Life Is Your Creation

Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party

I'm A Barbie Girl In The Barbie World  
Life In Plastic, It's Fantastic  
You Can Brush My hair, Undress Me Everywhere  
Imagination, Life Is Your Creation

Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party

I'm A Barbie Girl In The Barbie World  
Life In Plastic, It's Fantastic  
You Can Brush My Hair, Undress Me Everywhere  
Imagination, Life Is Your Creation

I'm A Blonde Single Girl In The Fantasy World  
Dress Me Up, Take Your Time, I'm Your Dolly  
You're My Doll, Rock And Roll, Feel The Glamour And Pain  
Kiss Me Here, Touch Me There, hanky-panky

You Can Touch, You Can Play  
You Can Say I'm Always Yours, Ooh Whoa

I'm A Barbie Girl In The Barbie World  
Life In Plastic, It's Fantastic  
You Can Brush My Hair, Undress Me Everywhere  
Imagination, Life Is Your Creation

Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party, Ha Ha Ha, Yeah  
Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party, Oooh, Oooh  
Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party, Ha Ha Ha, Yeah  
Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party, Oooh, Oooh

Make Me Walk, Make Me Talk, Do Whatever You Please  
I Can Act Like A Star, I Can Beg On My Knees  
Come Jump In, Be My Friend, Let Us Do It Again  
Hit The Town, Fool Around, Let's Go Party

You Can Touch, You Can Play  
You Can Say I'm Always Yours  
You Can Touch, You Can Play  
You Can Say I'm Always Yours

Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party, Ha Ha Ha, Yeah  
Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party, Oooh, Oooh  
Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party, Ha Ha Ha, Yeah  
Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party, Oooh, Oooh

I'm A Barbie Girl In The Barbie World  
Life In Plastic, It's Fantastic  
You Can Brush My Hair, Undress Me Everywhere  
Imagination, Life Is Your Creation

I'm A Barbie Girl In The Barbie World  
Life In Plastic, It's Fantastic  
You Can Brush My Hair, Undress Me Everywhere  
Imagination, Life Is Your Creation

Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party, Ha Ha Ha, Yeah  
Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party, Oooh, Oooh  
Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party, Ha Ha Ha, Yeah  
Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party, Oooh, Oooh

Allycat: That wasn't so bad right Basil…um Basil?

Basil: *Gloom cloud over his head*

Allycat: …Well now it's Bege turn. *hands microphone to Bege*

Bege: I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car,  
I am a superstar and I don't care who you are.  
I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car,  
I am a superstar and I don't care who you are.

Got many money honey, I'm a superstar,  
My life is funny honey, Have you seen my car?  
I know a lot of people, I'm a superstar,  
Everybody knows me, Right from near.

I got a plane (I got a plane)  
I love the fame (I love the fame)  
You know my name (You know my name) And I just want you to know.

I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car,  
I am a superstar and I don't care who you are,  
I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car,  
I am a superstar and I don't care who you are.

I got a red Ferrari, I'm a superstar,  
I really like to party, Am I cool or what?  
I love a lot of women, I'm a superstar,  
Star's got a freaky living, That's the way we are.

I got a plane (I got a plane)  
I love the fame (I love the fame)  
You know my name (You know my name)  
And I just want you to know.

I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car,  
I am a superstar and I don't care who you are,  
I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car,  
I am a superstar and I don't care who you are.

I got fortune, I got fame,  
Love it when you say my name.  
Love to party, I am naughty,  
prettier than everybody!

I got muscles, I'm a stud,  
Jealous people kiss my butt,  
I'm so fly I'll make you cry,  
Cross my heart and hope to die

I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car,  
I am a superstar and I don't care who you are,  
I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car,  
I am a superstar and I don't care who you are.

I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car,  
I am a superstar and I don't care who you are,  
I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car,  
I am a superstar and I don't care who you are.

Allycat: Wow…I'm now mentally disturbed. *starts to shiver*

Bege: *Gives death glare*

Allycat: I'm going to die. *gloom cloud* Killer you're up.

Killer: After this you're dead.

Allycat: I know, *hands over microphone* I'm just going to enjoy this why it  
last *giggles and starts music*

Killer: (That, that) Dude looks like a lady  
(That, that) Dude looks like a lady  
(That, that) Dude looks like a lady  
(That, that) Dude looks like a lady

Cruised into a bar on the shore  
Her picture graced the grime on the door  
She a long lost love at first bite  
Baby maybe you're wrong, but you know it's all right  
That's right  
Steven Tyler made these corrections and I made the best comment down below  
thank you

-Steven Tyler

(That, that)  
(That, that)

Backstage we're having the time  
Of our lives until somebody say  
Forgive me if I seem out of line  
Then she whipped out her gun  
And tried to blow me away

(That, that) Dude looks like a lady  
(That, that) Dude looks like a lady  
(That, that) Dude looks like a lady  
(That, that) Dude looks like a lady

So never judge a book by its cover  
Or who you're going to love by your lover  
Love put me wise to her love in disguise  
She had the body of a Venus  
Lord imagine my surprise

(That, that) Dude looks like a lady  
(That, that) Dude looks like a lady  
(That, that) Dude looks like a lady  
(That, that) Dude looks like a lady

Baby let me follow you down  
Let me take a peek dear  
Baby let me follow you down  
Do me, do me, do me all night  
Baby let me follow you down  
Turn the other cheek dear  
Baby let me follow you down  
Do me, do me, do me, do me

(Guitar solo)

Ooh what a funky lady  
She like it, like it, like it, like that,  
Ooh he was a lady

(That, that) Dude looks like a lady  
(That, that) Dude looks like a lady  
(That, that) Dude looks like a lady  
(That, that) Dude looks like a lady  
(That, that) Dude looks like a lady  
(That, that) Dude looks like a lady  
(That, that) Dude looks like a lady  
(That, that) Dude looks like a lady

Dude, dude, dude, dude looks like a lady  
Dude, dude, dude, dude looks like a lady  
Dude, dude, dude, dude looks like a lady  
Dude, dude, dude, dude looks like a lady

(That that) ya ya ya ya ya ya ya chit chit yaow

(That, that)  
(That, that)

Allycat: Nice job Killer *grins*

Killer: *points to throat and makes slicing motion*

Allycat: *twitch* That's… nice. *sighs* Now going last! *starts to giggle*  
Kidd!

Kidd: *glares at me and takes microphone*

*Nagi and Luffy come back in*

Luffy: Man I'm so full! *grin*

Nagi: *Twitch* That kid is a freaking black hole! *twitches again* *Both sit  
down *

Allycat: All right let's do this! *starts the music*

Kidd: I love you,  
You love me,  
We're a happy family,  
with a great big hug,  
and a kiss from me to you,  
won't you say you love me TOO!

I love you,  
You love me,  
We're best friends like friends should be,  
With a great big hug,  
And a kiss from me to you,  
won't you say you love me too

Allycat: *giggling mess* Hahahahahahahaha! this is priceless! *Is crying tears  
of joy*

Kidd: *twitches and breaks microphone with bare hands*

Allycat: Uh-oh, Well that's all the time we have. *runs*

Kidd: GET BACK HERE YOU BRAT! *chases after me*

Allycat: I'M TO YOUNG TO DIE! *cries tears of fear*

Nagi: Until next time. *sighs*


	3. Chapter 3

Nagi: Hey there everybody welcome back to Truth and Dare Staring the Supernova. I bet you're wondering why I'm up here and not Allycat, well let's just say she is in hiding from Kidd at that moment. *sighs* hopefully she'll be here at any moment. *Hears running in the distance*

Allycat: *Stops running* Man that was a close one. *looks up to Nagi* sorry about leaving you here for the opening.

Nagi: its okay *grins* by the why where is Kidd?

Allycat: *Smirks* booby traps.

Nagi: Bobby traps *shakes head in disbelief*

Allycat: Yep so that should keep him off my tail for a while teehee.

Nagi: Well I already started so here are the letters *hands over letters*

Allycat: Thanks Nagi-chan *takes letters*

Nagi: Anytime Allycat, anytime. *Smiles*

Allycat: Here's our first letter of the day, and it is War P. Anda

War P. Anda

I dare Bonney to turn everyone into kids, Urouge to do that muscle thing while a kid, Hawkins to slap Bonney across the face, Law to mix up everyone's bodies, Luffy and Bonney to have an eating contest, Zoro to dance, Bege to let everyone ride on his horses, and everyone to compete in a talent show!

Allycat: Sweet I love this it is pure win. *grins* Bonney do your thing.

Bonney: Alright. *activates Devil Fruit abilities* *Everybody turns into kids, everybody*

Allycat: Oh no I'm a kid again. *is stumbling in clothes*

Bonney: *still an adult* Sorry you said everybody. *shrugs shoulders*

Nagi: She has a point. *is a kid too* I forgot my hair was straight as a kid. *twirls non-wavy hair*

Allycat: Alright Urouge can you do the muscle thing, please? *puppy eyes*

Urouge: Ok. *does muscle thing*

Allycat: You look like you're on steroids. *is amazed*

Nagi: *Goes up to Bonney and tugs on her shorts* Can you turn us back now? *tilts head to the side cutely*

Bonney: *twitches from cuteness overload* Alright. *turns everybody back*

Allycat: Ya I'm back to normal! *does happy dance*

Kidd: I swear she has no brain. *glares at me*

Nagi: When did you get here?

Kidd: When Bonney turned us all to kids.

Nagi: Oh okay.

Allycat: Okay Hawkins you have to slap Bonney across the face

Hawkins: *sighs* Alright. *goes up to Bonney and smacks her across the face*

Bonney: Hey! What was that for!?

Hawkins: Dare

Bonney: Dare or not I'm going to kill you *tackles Hawkins and fights*

Allycat: Well that was amusing *giggles* Law you have to mix up everyone's bodies.

Law: Alright. Room. *a sphere appears around everyone* Shambles. *chaos begins*

*Everybody is connected to random body parts*

Allycat: I feel so weird. *is a two-headed body with Kidd*

Kidd: Just have him turn us back again! *yells right in my ear*

Allycat: Okay gosh you don't have to yell! *is holding ear in pain* Law can you turn us back now please.

Law: Sure Miss Allycat. *does it again*

Allycat: Thank you Law. *grins*

Law: You're welcome.

Allycat: Okay Bonney and Luffy you have to eating contest.

Luffy: *Starts to cheer* Food!

Bonney: Bring it on kid nobody has beat me yet. *has look of determination on face*

Couple hours later

Allycat: *In corner rocking back and forth* My wallet! *holds up empty wallet used to spend for all the food*

Luffy: Aw man no more food. *kicked puppy look*

Bonney: More food!

Allycat: I don't have any more money *is off to grow mushrooms in emo corner*

Bonney: Who won? *bangs fist on table*

Luffy: Yeah who won? *has big grin*

Nagi: *Twitching at the amount of food they ate* I think it's a tie. *sweatdrops*

Luffy and Bonney: AW man!

Allycat: *still depressed about wallet* Zorro you have to dance.

Zorro: I don't dance.

Allycat: Well you have to and if you don't I'll just make you wear a dress. *is holding a bright neon pink dress full of sparkles*

Zoro: *twitch* Fine I'll dance. *Starts to dance and fail a couple of times*

Everybody: *amused*

Zoro: *stops dancing* There you happy?

Allycat: Pretty much teehee.

Zoro: *growls* Whatever. *leans against wall*

Allycat: Alright Bege you have to let everyone ride your horses, please. *sparkle eyes* I love horses.

Bege: *unwilling let us ride his horses*

Allycat: Wee I'm riding a horsy teehee! *is off in lala land*

Killer: *Horse starts to eat his hair* Why me? *face palms*

Luffy: Woo this is fun shishishi! *has idiot grin on*

Zoro: * asleep, same with horse *

Hawkins: * Running away from horse because it wants to eat him * *Others are doing fine *

Allycat: *Gets off of horse* Man that was fun! *pats horse* Good horsy here's a carrot! *Gives horse carrot, which it happily munches on*

Nagi: Now it is time for the talent show, which Allycat and I are the judges. *everyone groans*

Allycat: Up first is Bonney, and what is your talent?

Bonney: I can eat large amount of food and never gain any weight. Do you want to see?

Allycat: *twitches* No thank you, um next.

Nagi: Your turn Hawkins.

Allycat: Your talent is?

Hawkins: I can tell your future.

Allycat: Alright then tell mine

Hawkins: *gets out tarot cards* the cards tell me that you are going to have close brush with death a numerous of times.

Allycat: *Sweatdrops* Great I think I can tell where my close brush with death is going to be. *looks at Kidd and Killer* next.

Nagi: You're up Luffy.

Allycat: Talent please.

Luffy *grins* I can do imitations.

Allycat: Sweet let's see. *is interested*

Luffy: Alright here we go. *pulls a imitation of me* Hi, everyone I'm Allycat and this is truth and dare staring the supernovas teehee.

Allycat: *starts to giggle* That's awesome. *is clapping* Alright up next is Apoo.

Apoo: My talent is music. *actives devil fruit*

Allycat and Nagi: *is dancing to the music*

Apoo: *stops and takes a bow* I'll be here all week.

Allycat: Woo that was awesome right Nagi-chan

Nagi: Yep *big grin on face*

Let's skip a little forward

Allycat: Alright Bonney talent is eating, Hawkins is telling the future and my impending doom, Luffy can do imitations, Apoo and his music, Law and is magic tricks which we all know he used is devil fruit along with the others, Bege didn't want to do it and that's the same with Kidd and Killer which I think they want to gut me alive anyway, Urouge with his muscles which I swear he's on steroids, Zoro and his ability to cut through anything, and Drake turning into a dinosaur that's about it so who do you think won. *others are waiting*

Luffy: Who won?

Zoro: Don't know and don't really care.

Apoo: Hope they tell us soon.

Allycat: *comes up everyone* Alright I have the results and 3rd place is Law and his magic tricks, 2nd place are Luffy with his imitations and 1st place is *Nagi starts drum roll* Apoo!!!!

Law: *shrugs shoulders* I did well.

Luffy: Woo 2nd place shishishi *big grin*

Apoo: That's sweet. *is happy for winning first*

Allycat: Well there you War P. Anda, and next is dreamerlisa12.

Dreamerlisa12

I dare Zoro to kiss Luffy for 5 mins ^&^

Allycat: Well you herd dreamerlisa get on with the kissing.

Zoro: *twitching*

Luffy: Again? *pouts*

5 mins later

Zoro: *guzzling mouthwash*

Luffy: *eating meat*

Allycat: Well that is the end for today people, and the other reviewers I'll get you soon promise.

Nagi: We hope to see you next time and please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Allycat: Hey guys and welcome back to Truth and Dare staring the Supernovas! *giggles* Sorry about the long wait though I've been really busy for awhile, but that doesn't matter now for it is on for the show, *giggles some more*.

Kidd: Great more torture. *rolls eyes*

Allycat: Exactly Kidd *evil grin*

Kidd: Psychopath.

Allycat: Thanks for the complement.

Nagi: Here's the letters Allycat. *hands over letters*

Allycat: Thanks Nagi-chan, *takes letters* Our first letter of the day is from DuckiesXD…hey that's my little sister.

**DuckiesXD**

**Ok I dare Killer, Drake, Law and Luffy to dress up like girls and have a tea party with lady fingers and tea of course. XD**

Allycat: Nice one sis.

Nagi: You have a sister?

Allycat: Yep…now we need dresses.

*DuckiesXD poofs' in with dresses*

DuckiesXD: Here you go sis. *poofs' out with an evil grin*

Kidd: *Twitch* Good god there's two of them. *twitch*

Allycat: Ok boys in the dresses. *hands out the dresses*

*Cue groans*

A couple minutes later

Killer: *death aura* its neon pink.

Drake: I think I just lost all my manliness. *cloud of depression*

Law: Doesn't look to bad. *admires self*

Allycat: *faceplams* I worry about him sometimes.

Nagi: I can see why. *sweatdrops*

Luffy: This feels weird. *struggling with dress*

Allycat: Alright, tea time!

Drake: *is drinking tea*

Nagi: *smacks hand with ruler*

Drake: Ow! What was that for? *holding hand*

Nagi: Lady Fingers, Drake, Lady Fingers.

Drake: Fine. *sticks pinkie up*

Killer: *crushes tea cup* This is stupid.

Law: I think it's kind of fun! *sips tea*

Killer: Law…I worry about you sometimes.

Luffy: Bleh, it tastes weird! *Spits tea out*

Allycat: Well so much for a tea party, *sweatdrops* Onward to the next one and it's from Pumpkin Zucchini!

**Pumpkin Zucchini**  
**I dare Bonney to steal Luffy's food and eat all of it. Let's see how Luffy will react. :3**

Allycat: Wow, this is going to get ugly. *hides behind Kidd*

Kidd: Hey, why are you hiding behind me!

Allycat: Cause you love me and will protect me at all cost? *grins*

Kidd: Try again. *frowns*

Allycat: I don't want to die! *sweatdrops* Do it Bonney!

Bonney: Alright, *takes all of Luffy's food and eats it*

Luffy: My food! *look of horror* Grrrr, you will pay for that! *tackles Bonney*

Bonney: Hey! *big fight happens*

Allycat: *crash* Hey *boom* watch out for the *boom thump bang* stairs.

Bonney: Ow… pain…

Luffy: Can you get off of me? * trying to claw out from under Bonney*

Allycat: That's going to hurt in the morning. Well let's go to the next one and it's from my good buddy  
Francis Wolfang.

**Francis Wolfang**  
**Drinking contest between:**

**-Zoro**

**-Bonney**

**-Urouge**

**-X. Drake**

**-Killer (to make him remove the mask or to use straw)**

**Rules:**

**No time limit**  
**Unlimited supply of beer (Sponsored by Super Bock, from here in Portugal. Happy?)**  
**No swords or abilities allowed to used**  
**Last man (or woman) Standing wins.**

Allycat: Nice one and thank you so much for the unlimited supply of beer, tee-hee.

Nagi: So guys you up for it?

Zoro: That's my kind of dare! *grin*

Bonney: I can out drink any of these lightweights. *smirks*

Zoro: Oi, who you calling lightweight!

Urouge: Sounds fun! *creepy grin*

Drake: Sure.

Killer: Fine I'll do it but your giving me the straw, there is no way I'm showing any of you my face. *crosses arms*

Allycat: Alright let's get started on your marks, *everybody gets ready* get set, *have beer in front of them* GO!

1 hour

Urouge: *Thud*

Nagi: Urouge is out! *crosses name out*

Allycat: Who knew for such a big guy he was a lightweight?

A couple more hours

Drake: I can do… *thump*

Allycat: Drakes down for the count.

More hours later

Allycat: Wow, all that's just left is Zoro, Bonney and Killer.

Killer: *thud*

Allycat: Never mind about Killer then, *sweatdrops*

A few more hours later

Bonney: *Snorts* You think you can beat me? *giggle* Well you can't? *starts a giggle fit* Because… *bam*

Nagi: Bonney is out!

Bonney: *Snores*

Allycat: That means Zoro is the winner!

Zoro: *snores*

Allycat: *sweatdrops* We'll tell him when he wakes up.

Nagi: Time for the last one today.

Allycat: Alright this is from footballstar0!

**Footballstar0**

**Omg so funny make someone have 2 bite Bonneys big toe and suck on it hahahah**

Allycat: Um…ok so who is going to be the brave soul?  
*everyone scatters*

Drake: *trips* Crap!

Allycat: Looks like you have to do it, Drake.

Drake: *whimper*

*After the ordeal*

Drake: *Scrubbing mouth with tooth brush*

Allycat: Poor Drake…well that's all the time we have now hope you enjoyed, so until next time bye.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello there reviewers I'm back...sorry that i havent updated in a while but here i am now Teehee~ All I have to say is I don't own One Piece Oda does and I**

** also dont own Ruthi ****she belongs to Nagi-Chan Shes in Family Photos and Family Adventures, So who ever likes Secret Satardays should read them...Well on to**

** the story~**

* * *

Allycat: Hello everybody and welcome back to another Truth and Dare staring the Supernovas teehee

Nagi: Wow you've been gone for awhile

Allycat: Yeah well it's called-

Kidd: Being a lazy ass

Allycat: *Eyetwitches* No…it's called being busy…jackass *flips off*

Kidd: Che whatever…

Nagi: Hehe…*sweatdrops*

Allycat: So back to the topic…I am so sorry I haven't updated in a long time, but hey I'm here now teehee so let's get started letter please

Nagi: Here you go

Allycat: Thank you Nagi-Chan and our first letter of the day are from …wow that's a mouth full.

****

**I dare, and I know I'm just wishing for someone to get hurt,**

**Killer to kiss Kidd. Killer does NOT have to take off his mask to do so but his lips must come in contact with Kidd's.**

**And I dare Zoro to wear a tight fluffy pink dress with tights and ballerina shoes an entire chapter unless of course all three are too scared? *challenges the three Supernova***

Kidd: *Eyetwitches* Scared! D:

Zoro: Joy =_=

Killer: *Death aura of DOOM*

Allycat: *Giggles* Me like *evil grin* nee Nagi-Chan can you go take Zoro to get dressed up for his dare

Nagi: My pleasure *evil giggle*

Kidd: I hate you all

Allycat: We all love you to *snickers*

Nagi: Come on Zoro

Zoro: No I'm not doing it *crosses arms and glares*

Nagi: Would you say that if I had these *shows him his swords*

Zoro: Wait *looks at his waist* How did you get them

Nagi: I have my ways *evil smirk* so come on now *giggles*

Zoro: *Sighs* Fine

Allycat: Ok now you two get to the kissing

Kidd: *Glares* No

Killer: Over my dead body *crosses arms*

Allycat: Is that how it is *eyes narrow*

*Couple minutes later*

Kidd: *Grumbles*

Killer: *Groans*…Never mention this to anybody alright

Kidd: Deal

Allycat: *Has camera behind back*

Killer: *Lifts mask a little* Alright let's just get this over with *frowns*

Kidd&Killer: *Both kiss*

Allycat: *Snaps a butt load of pictures*

Kidd: OI! D: GIVE ME THAT CAMERA!

Allycat: NEVER XD *runs*

Kidd: *Chases after*

Nagi: *Comes Back with Zoro*

Zoro: I hate pink *eyetwitches* When do I get my swords back

Nagi: At the end of the chapter

Allycat: *Runs by and snaps pictures of Zoro*

Kidd: GIVE IT! *runs after*

Allycat: NO! *runs faster*

Nagi: Do I even want to know…

Zoro: I'm going to take a nap *goes off and falls asleep*

Allycat: NAGI-CHAN CATCH *throws camera to you*

Nagi: *Catches it*…oh crap…RUTHI

Ruthi: *Pops up* Yeah

Nagi: Take this and hide it in your dimension

Ruthi: You got it Boss Lady *pops out*

Kidd: DAMMIT D:

Allycat: Hehehe *smirks*

Kidd: *Is throwing a fit*

Nagi: Here's the next letter Allycat

Allycat: Thank you…and this one is from Linhae…Yay she's one of my buddy's *grins*

**Linhae**

**Haha! I kept reading the chapter, trying to think of a great dare…AND THEN IT HIT ME!**

**I dare the Supernovas to have a contest of waking Zoro from his deepest, darkest slumber! (The winner would most like be chopped up into a thousand tiny pieces, but that's okay) XD**

**And a fantastic Job Allycat! Keep up the amazing work**

**~Linhae**

Allycat: Daw you're making me blush *giggles*

Nagi: Ok folks line up *grins*

Allycat: Bonney's up first

Bonney: OI WAKE UP YOU USELESS LUMP *kicks him repeatedly*

Allycat: Ow *flinches*

Zoro: *Snores*

Nagi: Next

Bege: *Kicks him in the shin*

Killer: *Punches arm *

Urouge: *Flicks forehead*

Hawkins: *Jabs with a needle*

Drake: *Jabs gut*

Law: *Pushes then gets a marker and doodles all over his face*

Allycat: Nice one

Law: Thank you Miss Allycat *smirks*

Kidd: *Kicks him and mutters*

Apoo: *Turns arm into a trumpet and plays it right in his ear*

Allycat: Wow…he sleeps like the dead

Luffy: HEY ZORO WAKE UP I'M HUNGRY *Shakes him back and forth*

Zoro: *Dark aura* Luffy *growls*

Luffy: Eh *blinks*

Zoro: YOU'RE DEAD *strangles*

Luffy: GAH *is strangled*

Allycat: Well there you go Linhae teehee…hoped you like it

Nagi: Next one

Allycat: This one is from Xx~JuuichiChoushinsei~xX

**Xx~JuuichiChoushinsei~xX**

**Hm…**

**I liked the singing dare, so…**

**IT'S DANCE OFF TIME!**

Allycat: YAYS :D

Nagi: *giggles* This is going to be fun to watch

Others: *groans*

*Hour Later*

Allycat: Pffffffffffffffffft

Nagi: *Is busting a gut*

Allycat: Hey Nagi-Chan

Nagi: *Huffs* Yeah

Allycat: *Shows video camera* YouTube

Nagi: *Evil giggle* Ruthi

Ruthi: You called

Nagi: Take this for the time being

Ruthi: My Pleasure *evil grin*

Nagi: Oh and say hey to the others for me

Allycat: Me too! :D

Ruthi: You got it *pops out*

Kidd: I hate my life

Allycat: Life loves you too

Kidd: Go to hell

Allycat: Sorry I vacation there *grins*

Kidd: *glares*

Nagi: *Talks to self* I swear those two argue like an old married couple *shakes head*

Allycat: Our final dare of the dare which is from Capn Nat a friend of mine

**Capn Nat**

**I dare Apoo to play on his teeth the classic song Flight of the Bumblebee by Eric Quezada (rip) without going insane like the composer did!**

Hows that?

Allycat: That's good Hun. So you up for it Apoo *smiles*

Apoo: You bet I am *grins*

Allycat: Good ok guys lets quiet down and let him play

Apoo: *Begins to play Flight of the Bumblebee *

Allycat: *Is twitchy*

Nagi: Allycat? Are you ok...?

Allycat: This song makes me hyper

Nagi: Err…ok…

Allycat: *twitches some more*

Apoo: *Finishes playing* How was that *grins*

Nagi: It was really good Apoo *claps* isn't that right…Allycat

Allycat: *Twitch twitch* IMA FRIEN MAH LAZER! *runs in circles*

Nagi: Well you didn't lose it…but she did

Apoo: I don't think she really had it to begin with

Nagi: Hm…you got a point

Allycat: *Is causing chaos*

Nagi: *Sighs* Hey Apoo how about you take us off

Apoo: Alright that's all the time we got can't wait until next time, so see ya later! *big grin*

* * *

**Hope to get more reviews and I will try to update at least once a week, so dont fret cause Allycat is in the house *dances* See ya later~**


End file.
